1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the data processing field and, more particularly, to a computer implemented method, system and computer usable program code for managing conversational input.
2. Description of the Related Art
It often occurs that a user, while communicating by means of a communications device, purposely or inadvertently, fails to complete a particular topic of conversation. For example, during a conversation between two parties relating to a first topic, one of the parties may suddenly interrupt the conversation and begin discussing a second topic. Also, a telephone or instant messenger conversation between two parties may be prematurely interrupted because of a sudden failure of a communications device of one of the parties, for example, due to a power failure or computer crash. In either case, by the time the parties are willing or able to resume their interrupted conversation, the parties may have forgotten about the first topic or the context in which the conversation relating to the first topic occurred. In the case of an instant messaging conversation, in particular, the parties may not be able to access their instant messaging account to identify the topic of the conversation.
In either of the above situations, although one or both of the parties to the conversation may wish to resume and complete the interrupted topic of conversation, the parties may be unable to do so because of being unable to recall relevant details of the topic of conversation such as the purpose of the conversation or whether questions remained to be asked and/or answered.
Recognizing the difficulties of resuming an interrupted conversation, commonly assigned, copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/555,440, filed Nov. 1, 2006, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a mechanism by which a conversation between a user of a communications device and a second party is monitored for a triggering event indicative of an interruption of the conversation; and, responsive to detecting the triggering event, generates and stores a conversation stub that includes information relating to the topic of the conversation. At a later time, when the parties resume the conversation or initiate a new conversation, the user may request that the conversation stub be restored so that the interrupted topic of conversation can be recalled and completed.
Consider, however, a situation in which the interrupted topic of conversation relates to a matter in which the user has asked the other party to the conversation one or more questions about the topic. Because of the interruption, the user may not have received satisfactory answers to the questions. Although, the user may use a stored conversation stub to assist in recalling the topic of conversation and the unanswered questions when the conversation with the other party is resumed or when a new conversation with the other party is initiated, the user may not wish to wait until conversing again with the other party in order to receive answers to the questions. It would be useful in such a situation to be able to ask the same questions to any party with whom the user may be communicating and who might be able to provide satisfactory answers to the questions.
It would, accordingly, be desirable to provide a mechanism by which a conversation stub that includes information relating to an interrupted topic of conversation may be provided to the user so that the user may complete the interrupted conversation with any party that might have expertise in the topic of the interrupted conversation.